robotechfandomcom-20200215-history
Metamorphosis
"Metamorphosis" is the seventy-sixth episode of Robotech TV series and the sixteenth episode of the third season. Summary Scott Bernard and his band of Robotech resistant fighters encounter the newly-transformed humanoid-looking children of Invid Regess Plot Invid queen Regess finally transforms her children and crown princes, Corg and Sera, into human forms. Their Invid Enforcer mecha are also transformed into two Invid Commander mecha. Invid assigns them to a mission to find and contact Ariel (known as "Marlene" to the Robotech resistance fighters) and discover why she has failed to report back to headquarters. They are authorized to slay her. Meanwhile, Scott Bernard and his band of Robotech resistance fighters, which includes Ariel, find an abandoned boathouse and manages to bring three armed Frigates to operational condition. They plan to use these frigates to cross the ocean. A complication in their plan occurs when Invid patrols arrive. While eluding Invid patrols, Rook Bartley takes a direct hit to her Veritech, thus causing the party to land some miles away in a former coastal resort for medical and mechanical attention. While Lunk attends to Rook's fighter, the rest of the party decide to rest at beach. Lancer, however, decides to spend time alone. Soon, Invid Commanders and their task-force arrive at last triangulated position of Ariel and start a search. While on solo reconnaissance, Serah stumbles upon Lancer taking shower in an isolated tranquil spot. She deserts her mecha to investigate. Soon, they have a face to face contact: Lance is mildly surprised by seeing what he perceives as a woman while Sera is outright shocked from being touched by the unarmed Lancer and the subsequent flow of overwhelmingly strong sentiments. Subsequently, Sera flees back to her mecha flies away, leaving Lancer to conclude that Invid is using human pilots. Having Serah back, Invid task-force engages the Robotech fighters. The party employs two of the remote-controlled assault frigates to distract, draw away and then attack the Invid forces. Lancer then abandons his Veritech Beta fighter for Scott to attach to with his Veritech Alpha fighter. Lancer boards the third frigate along the unarmed members of the party while party Veritech fighters engage Invid. Sera, does not join the fight; she returns to attack the frigate. However, upon spotting Lancer amongst the personnel on board the frigate she once again experiences the same flow of sentiments and aborts her attack. (She takes no notice of Ariel.) The Robotech party manages to dispatch the rest of Invid and force Corg to retreat. The episode ends with Corg and Sera separately pondering their recent experience. Background information "Metamorphosis" was based on the original Japanese episode of Genesis Climber MOSPEADA entitled "Torappu Regē" (Meaning "Trap Reggae" in English) that was aired 22 January, 1984 in Japan. Cast * Greg Snegoff as Scott Bernard * Frank Catalano as Rand * Susie London as Rook Bartley * Emilie Colleen de Azevedo Brown as Annie LaBelle * Cam Clarke as Lance Belmont * Richard Epcar as Lunk * Alexandra Kenworthy as Regess * Paul St. Peter as Corg * Barbara Goodson as Sera * Melanie MacQueen as Ariel * J. Jay Smith as the Narrator External links * * 16 76